


Cafe

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash February, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alya is given a surprise by one of her favorite customers, an artist who seems to frequent the cafe on days Alya is working.





	Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash Feb Day 4 - Cafe

“Um, excuse me?”

Alya looked up at the voice, and her eyes were met by the lovely blue of an artist who frequented the shop- Marinette. No need for a phony customer service smile with this particular customer; the girl was so genuine and kind that it brought out Alya’s own genuity.

Today, she was wearing a beanie with ladybug buttons pinned into it, ladybug earrings, and a flannel half tucked into her pants, which, if you asked Alya, looked pretty damn good. Pigtails poked out from under her hat, and one could barely see red ribbons hanging down from them. Those, combined with her sweet, if not flustered expression, well. Alya usually ended up giving her a discount.

“Hey! What’s up, what can I help you with?”

“I, uh, kind of ordered twenty minutes ago, but no one’s gotten my drink yet,” she said, sounding apologetic, bless her heart.

“Oh, man, I’m so sorry you were waiting that long. Can I ask for your number so I can get it?”

Marinette quickly rattled off her number, and it took Alya a moment, as she reached for the copies of receipts they kept, to realize Marinette had not given her an order number. Alya’s smile intensified and she leaned forward a little, confusing Marinette.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to give you a call, but I did mean your order number,” Alya teased.

Finally realizing her slip up, Marinette’s face became an adorable shade of red, and through a mess of flustered words, she tried to take back what she’d said.

“I’m just- sorry, that wasn’t- I didn’t mean to- oh, god, I’m so embarrassed,” Marinette muttered, pulling her beanie down over her eyes, as if she could sink right into the that.

Deciding to take some pity on her, Alya laughed and reached over the counter, resting her hand on the other girl’s shoulder.

“Hey, don’t sweat it! I’m flattered, really. I can’t imagine what must’ve been going through your mind to spill your phone number like that, but it’s really no big deal,” she said, fibbing just a bit. In reality, it kind of was a big deal for someone to just drop her their number, especially when she liked said person.

When Marinette peeked out from her hat, blush still blooming away, Alya let her hand fall back to her side.

With a sigh, Marinette forced herself to relax. She couldn’t meet Aya’s eyes, but the next she spoke, she was able to string her sentences together.

“I really am sorry, I hadn’t meant- that is, I pictured this going so much smoother in my head.”

“It’s okay, re- wait, what?” Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. “You were planning on doing that?”

“Yes! But I didn’t mean to just- just blurt it out without even realizing it!” Marinette looked frustrated now, throwing her hands up in the air.

Alya laughed again, though it was more out of surprise this time.

“Well, even if it didn’t go exactly as you planned, I’d say it was pretty effective,” Alya told her, cheeks warming up again.

“It was?”

Alya nodded. “Oh, definitely. In fact, I was thinking that after I made your order, I could go on break, and we could, I dunno, get to know one another a little more? And I could actually put your number in my contacts then.”

“Um, yes! Yeah, that sounds great! Perfect, even!” Marinette exclaimed, not bothering to hide her excitement. “Oh, do you still need my number? Order number, that is.”

“Nah, I’ve actually got it up here-” she tapped the side of her head- “I only asked for the number because that’s the routine.” With a wink, Alya turned around and ignored the beating of her heart that was suddenly a little too loud, and set to work on making Marinette’s drink. She briefly glanced over her shoulder and watched Marinette, with a skip in her step, return to her table.

Smiling widely, Alya called out to her coworkers that she was going on break, and nearly tripped in her rush to maximize her time talking with Marinette.

Alya had a very good feeling that things would be more interesting from that point on.


End file.
